The Late Tsukimi
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: "Happy late Tsukimi, my 'Suke," Pemuda pirang berkata. "B..baka! mana ada 'Late Tsukimi'" Didedikasikan untuk Narusasu Day 2012, Shrine event, Shpounen-ai, Maybe OOC!


NaruSasu fanfiction

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

For Shrine event

Prompt : Musim Gugur \(^o^)/

* * *

The late Tsukimi

* * *

Fluffy, OOC-maybe

Happy Narusasu Day 2012!

* * *

Derit samar menandakan pintu yang didorong membuka. Sesosok tubuh yang sedikit bergetar kedinginan menjejakkan kaki di lantai kayu yang tetap kokoh meski tergilas waktu. Menutup pintu, tangan kanannya menekan tombol di dinding yang membuat benderang ruang tamu yang sudah ditinggalkan hampir dua minggu itu. Tangannya yang lain segera melepas pelindung-pelindung yang melekat di sekujur tubuh. Beranjak menuju ruang tengah, ia merebahkan diri di sofa biru tua yang sedikit berdebu halus. Pandangnya jatuh ke langit-langit, berpindah ke arah jendela yang tirainya terbuka, bulan berkilau tanpa memedihkan mata, berbentuk sabit yang beradu dengan iris gelapnya.

Dalam diam pemuda raven itu menghela nafas berat. Hanya hati, tahu apa yang dikeluhkannya baru saja.

'Dia belum juga pulang, eh?'

Siluet pemilik iris lautan hadir di balik kelopak matanya, mewujud menjadi nyata. Sudah berapa tahun sejak pemuda itu menyelamatkannya dari pertumpahan darah di perang ninja kedua? Sudah empat tahun, Sasuke membatin. Empat tahun yang cukup mengusir semua kenangan buruk dan dendam dari padanya. Empat tahun bertinta warna di atas wadah putih lembar kisah bahagianya. Empat tahun musim gugur, dan tsukimi berdua yang menjadi kesempatan bercanda tawa di sela-sela waktu yang sibuk mengekang mereka. Mata beriris kelam itu mendadak terbuka, dan menatap sendu pada bulan sabit yang semakin naik itu. Tapi, musim gugur tahun ini berbeda, eh?

* * *

Sasuke membawa masuk belanjaannya. Sayuran, jamur, eda mame, ikan, beberapa lainnya yang akan terlalu panjang jika disebut, dan tak lupa beberapa cups ramen instant. Meski ia tidak suka pada makanan yang dianggapnya tidak sehat itu, ia tetap saja tidak membiarkan stock makanan favorit sang Hokage habis. Ia tidak suka mendapati ekspresi kecewa di wajah yang kini terlihat amat dewasa itu.

Sembari memilah dan menempatkan bahan makanan tersebut tersusun teratur di dalam kulkas, Sasuke mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya sebagai menu makan malam hari ini. Angin musim gugur yang menyusup melalui celah jendela membuatnya bergidik. Tidak ada pelukan hangat yang biasanya menjadi tempat Sasuke bergelung. Pun tidak ada kecupan ringan yang sanggup membakar wajahnya sekali sentuh. Ketika satu orang lain di rumah ini pergi, semua kehangatan yang ada dan tersisa seolah ditarik kembali, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam dingin itu lagi, sendirian.

'Dia baru akan kembali besok.'

Sasuke menghela nafas mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Konohamaru tadi pagi. Naruto menghadiri pertemuan para kage di Suna, dan baru akan kembali satu hari lagi. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam hati, di balik rasa sepi yang sungguh dirasakannya. Terkadang Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat tidak menyukai posisi Hokage yang diemban Naruto. Posisi yang membuat mereka tidak bisa dengan leluasa menunjukkan atensi, entahkah dari waktu yang selalu tersita atau peraturan dalam bermasyarakat. Sasuke tidak suka ketika ia merasa Naruto menjauh darinya. Membuat dingin itu akan datang lagi, dan menggerogoti hangat yang perlahan mulai membentengi hatinya.

Bunyi minyak panas yang berkeciap terdengar ketika Sasuke memasukkan bacon ke dalamnya. Perlahan-lahan bahan mentah yang sebelumnya tidak dapat dimakan itu mulai menunjukkan bentuknya. Di atas meja sudah terdapat kue dango, Udamame, Semangkuk sup tomat hangat, serangkaian buah jeruk yang tertata melingkar, dan beberapa makanan lain yang mampu mendecakkan air liur. Sasuke tahu, ia tidak akan dapat menghabiskan semua masakan tersebut sendirian, tetapi kebiasaan tetaplah kebiasaan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan musim gugur ini berlanjut tanpa melangsungkan festival Tsukimi seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya. Meski bulan sudah sabit, dan tiada Naruto yang akan menemaninya menikmati kilau bulan di halaman belakang.

Ya, kebiasaan tetaplah kebiasaan. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan satu celah membuka dan memberikan jarak antara dia dan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa, Tsukimi adalah suatu jaminan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka ada, Naruto ada untuknya, seperti pertama kalinya ia memasak untuk mereka berdua, di bawah bundar bulan yang pelan-pelan merayap di atas kepala, dengan canda Naruto yang membakar wajahnya lebih panas dari ikan yang tengah dipanggang Sasuke.

Bagi Sasuke, Tsukimi adalah hadiah dari esoteric waktu yang membuai. Waktu ketika banyak topengnya luruh di hadapan sang pemuda Pirang. Ketika ia menjadi sosok utuh yang mampu merasa dicintai dan mencintai, ketika ia tidak menolak bahagia yang menarik jari jemarinya. Ketika Naruto tidak mengizinkannya berpindah sedikitpun dari pangkuan, Sasuke tidak merasa berkeberatan. Sekali-kali ia membiarkan sisi lemahnya terlihat dalam pelukan kuat yang menunjukkan bahwa ia terlindungi, bahwa ia aman, dan kepastian bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun membawa duka baginya lagi.

Sesungging senyum hinggap di bibirnya ketika meletakkan meja seperti altar di halaman belakang. Tangan Sasuke dengan cekatan menata semua hasil masakannya di atas meja, rumput susuki yang menjadi ciri khas perayaan ini diaturnya sedemikian rupa. Tsukimi-udon di letakkan di samping posisi duduknya sendiri, di peruntukkan bagi satu orang lain yang tidak hadir disini malam ini. Teh Hijau yang uapnya masih mengepul tersaji dua cangkir di atas meja, ia tidak memilih Sake, karena Sasuke memang tidak suka kehilangan kendali atas pikirannya. Ditengadahkannya kepala, menatap sabit keperakan yang semakin tinggi. Tubuhnya diterpa angin musim gugur dengan suhu yang cukup untuk membuat menggigil, dingin yang juga telah mencapai permukaan hatinya.

Seandainya Naruto berada disini.

* * *

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan, memanjatkan syukur kepada Tsukiyomi no Kami, sebagaimana pernah ketika kecil ia di ajarkan. Baru saja akan larut dalam doa itu, matanya tiba-tiba membelalak terbuka. Sebuah tangan melingkari erat tubuhnya, dan sebuah kecupan singkat menghangatkan pipinya.

"Hai, Teme,"

Refleksi wajah bergaris kecoklatan tampil begitu kepalanya menoleh. Rambut pirang yang mencercah terhembus angin, dari balik topi yang hanya boleh digunakan sang Hokage.

"Kaget melihatku?,-"

Senyum lebar terukir di lengkung bibir Namikaze Naruto. Matanya menunjukkan sinar menggoda, sempat-sempatnya ia mengeluarkan kata-kata meski sebenarnya nafasnya masih terengah-engah akibat menempuh jarak sejauh itu dalam satu hari. Belum dihitung dengan langkah hati-hati melenyapkan diri dari rombongan yang mengawalnya.

"-kau sungguh manis sekali terkejut begitu,"

"Baka!"

Sasuke langsung tersadar atas pujian yang terselubung itu. Hanya satu orang yang berani berkata seenaknya seperti itu padanya. Curiga terpupus dari hati pemuda Raven, begitu tawa lepas meluncur dari sosok di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dobe? Bukankah kau harusnya pulang besok?"

Naruto tahu itu cara Sasuke menetralisir rasa panas di pipinya. Tapi, jangan harap semudah itu Naruto mengizinkan merah itu hilang. Hei, Kau tidak setiap saat bisa melihat sang elite anbu merona seperti sekarang ini.

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku ingin menemuimu sekarang, Hmm?-"

Sebuah kecupan hangat sekarang menyentuh sudut bibir Sasuke, membuat Pemuda itu semakin merah padam. Si bodoh satu ini… benar-benar sanggup membuatnya secara total tidak seperti seorang Uchiha.

"-Atau kau sudah tidak merindukanku lagi sekarang ini?"

Sasuke baru akan menjawab saat ia tersadar tubuhnya diputar sehingga sekarang iris gelapnya bertemu dengan lautan yang selalu menenggelamkan setiap kali terpandang.

"I miss you, bastard,"

Dengan kata itu Naruto mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menuangkan seluruh afeksi dan cintanya dalam pagutan yang menguras nafas partnernya. Lembut ia melumat habis kedua belah bibir Sasuke dengan kerinduan yang selama dua minggu lebih tertahan. Dibawah cahaya bulan yang sejuk dan angin musim gugur yang seharusnya dapat menetralisir panas di sekitar mereka, Naruto menyelipkan sebentuk benda berkilau di genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Na-naruto?"

Naruto meraih tangan kiri Sasuke, dengan hati-hati di pasangkannya sebentuk cincin pada jari manis Sasuke. Dikecupnya jemari itu lama, menatap Sasuke yang tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Happy late Tsukimi, my 'Suke,"

"B..baka! mana ada 'Late Tsukimi?'"

Sasuke berkata ketika ia memeluk balik. Membenamkan wajah di dada bidang Hokage muda itu. Mana mau ia menunjukkan wajah berlinang air mata seperti sekarang ini?

"Err, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan sepotong kata untuk membalas ucapan Naruto yang mengganggu moment manis ini.

"Hn?"

"Kurasa makanannya akan dingin?"

".."

"Sasuke?"

"Baka! "

Naruto tertawa lepas atas reaksi yang sudah ditebaknya. See? Menggoda Sasuke memang menyenangkan. Naruto menolehkan kepala kearah pemuda yang memasang wajah merajuk itu, mengulurkan tangan meraih dagunya agar balik melihat dirinya.

"Sudahkah aku mengucapkan Happy tsukimi padamu?"

"Happy 'Late' Tsukimi, maksudmu dobe."

"I see. Berarti ini yang belum aku ucapkan padamu,-"

Ia menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dalam satu ciuman manis,

"-Happy Anniversary, Baby"

* * *

Okee.. akhirnya selesai juga. Happy Narusasu day! Will always them forever! ^^

* * *

Apakah ini aneh? Saya mencoba membuat fluffy yang gagal sepertinya, Oh ya, saya tahu bahwa tsukimi tidak berada pada minggu" terakhir oktober seperti ini, dan tsukimi adalah pada saat purnama. Tapii.. otak saya merintahnya gitu..#Carialasan #Dijitak Dan say tidak tahu apakah ada ucapan Happy tsukimi, wakakak.

Oke, saya tidak tahu lagi akan menulis apa, jadi akhir kata, RnR ya readers~

* * *

Without Wax,

Namichiha Ao


End file.
